1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal block for connecting electric wires, comprising an insulating body and a U-shaped conducting part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the technical sector relating to the manufacture of switchboards for wires of electrical installations to use terminal blocks which are designed to be mounted on associated supports and to provide frontal access to the means—normally of the screw type—for retaining the electric connecting wires which form the electric circuit.
It is also known that, in order to be able to limit the overall dimensions of the terminal block, it is necessary to produce the internal conducting part, which connects the input to the output of the terminal block, from a material with a high electric conductivity, such as, for example, copper or the like, since the small dimensions of the assembly would not be able to support the required electric load; on the other hand, owing to the high cost of said conductive materials, the dimensions of the terminal block and therefore its rated electric load must be limited in order to avoid excessively high production and distribution costs.